User talk:Bioniclejaller
Capes See Capes talk page ~Grul0ck~ - Talk Models I see you're putting models on the page.... but can you please put it in the order it is in on the NexusHQ? 19:29, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure Thing. I will do that. Jaller Bionicle 13:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Hi, My name is Jon002. I own a blog about LU so anybody, please go there and check it out. The link is: http://www.jackandjonathans.com/blog. I am also a full 1-2-3 Space Marauder AND Sorcerer. I have the Recolored Rank 3 Space Marauder and about to get the Recolored Rank 3 Sorcerer. I have over 700 Faction Tokens and 50,000 coins. So, here is my stuff: Jaller Bionicle 20:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ivantest ﻿Could anyone tell me the right viewer for Ivantest? I can't seem to find it. I think the models of the Nexus Tower are in there. Jaller Bionicle 20:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Free Trial and Rank 3 Specialty Kits On the LMBs I found out about a Free Trial in LU. The only worlds that will be open are the Venture Explorer, Avant Gardens, and Nimbus Station. You will not be able to join a faction but you will be able to still do the missions and achievements in LU. And about the Third Specialtiy kits, look in the topic A Revolutionary Discovery... and you will find information about the Third Faction Specialty Kits. Jaller Bionicle 20:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) BionicleJaller-Jamesster Jamesster, You've been in Iventest befor haven't you? Could you put the photos of the Nexus Tower floors on my Talk Page? Thx. Jaller Bionicle 20:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Mythran HQ Acually, I read about it on the LEGO Universe Message Boards. I thought it was true. I still think it is. If I can get proof, I will create the page again. Jaller Bionicle 17:22, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I just found the Mythran HQ. No pics though. I fell off the edge. Jaller Bionicle 21:09, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I started the article on here. I have proof. Ask any Mythran or BB. -Buzzsaw (ingame) Hovertext/Tooltips I've created a template that allows us to use hovertext (tooltips) in articles. Template:ht has the basic code and explanation, and Template talk:ht has a number of examples in use to showcase ways in which it can be used. -- 05:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Franchise-Themed Worlds ﻿I created a page about the Francise-Themed Worlds. These worlds are talked about and will hopefully be released. You can read what Wikipedia wrote about these worlds here. Mosaic hat? I noticed in your pics. you have a mosaic hat, u wouldnt happen to have an un-linked one would you? Drigle 23:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't have one right now but I am grinding Roo Morgg so if I get one I'll save it for you. Jaller Bionicle 23:40, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Once you find one what do u want for it? Drigle 23:46, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I can just mail it to you for free. I have plenty of money. Jaller Bionicle 12:57, March 15, 2011 (UTC) My Polls / Profile! Got lots of polls and stuff on my profile page! Please check out! And if you have already been there, please go again, as many of the polls have been changed, thus reset. Thanks! :) party today i am hosting a party at my Nimbus Rock every thursday from 3:00 to 4:00 pm, Prizes fr the first three to turn up, Racing tournaents, Battle of NS, hide and seek, and more. Chek my profile for more info on my charachter. Drigle 18:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) If you've got the time, please check out this survey! - StM You need a photo of Roo and Butter! Willr2d213 18:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Nexus Jawbox Can you modify your news update that has a link to the Nexus Jawbox page? I thought there was no info on it when I saw no link, but now I see you just "absent-mindedly and innocently" forgot to code the link in. Кэне_零三 07:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Macro Code! Hi everyone. I just found a pic of someone who went to Nexus Tower! Here it is! I also found a pic of (Sorry PAH) the Spider Boss Battle Instance: Sorry if the fonts are wrong. I found these in photoshop format and I hade to convert them to PNG. Trouble is, I'm not good with PHOTOSHOP. -Bioniclejaller mosaic hat hey there, i just got a mosaic hat from a dragon, so if you find one i don need it. for a list of item i want look in my blog Drigle 13:52, May 2, 2011 (UTC) You have yourself a sig! Now located at User:Bioniclejaller/Signature. Put in your preferences, and you're good to go! ;) All it should say is: The "Custom signature" box should be checked. ;) :/ And we're using the term "shield" instead of "armor" on the third faction kit pages... why, exactly? Kryiptuun 23:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I just thought that someone who doesn't play LU but knows about it from friends, would recognize the term "Shield" instead of "Armor". I will change it back. Jon002 question you don't just happen to live in birhmingham, AL do you? Drigle, aka Dagg, master of Paradox 14:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Why yes. What made you guess it? -- Jon002 I went to the riverchase mall yesterday, and imagine my surprise when i tried to log in to LU, and your username was already there! ( i just moved down myself actually) Drigle, aka Dagg, master of Paradox Wow! Ya, I go to the Legi store there. I forgot, I actually went there last Thursday! I was going to log into LU but the server said it couldn't log me in. It said "try again later". Cool! By any chance, do you live near Alabaster or Pelham? -- Jon002 Ninjago Pics I have no idea what you're talking about. I did not upload/edit any Ninjago pics... 21:51, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jon, I'm the one who uploaded the pictures. The pictures are from the LEGO Ninjago Site. They are pretty hidden and they only work when you don't have Flash Player installed. You can find the pictures links in the xml file. http://ninjago.lego.com/en-us/Wrappers/UniverseCharactersWrapper.aspx. The pictures can be found in the group called "character_groups". Search further for the child element called "Character Group". We're almost done now. The attribute called "home_movie_placeholder_asset" is the one you need. The value of that attribute is the link you need. All the other pictures can be found there too. ;) If you have more questions regarding this, leave a message on my Talk Page. Thx so much! Do you know where to find the LU ones? There are ones similar to it for other characters. Jon002 Could you point me which one you are talking about? RE: LXF Files Ugh. I already typed my reply, but my internet went out and I lost it. So, I will make this short and sweet. ;) The LXF files are not on the Wiki. They are just direct-linked (AKA hot-linked) on here, which is what you do when you link a file on here. They are on a file-hosting website called Kiwi6. I won't explain it features, but you can read the FAQ for that. I like it, because it allows hot-linking and you can upload any file type (I think). You can upload without an account, but I have one so I can have greater control over the files. Hope that helps! [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ''' 18:56, November 28, 2011 (UTC) LXF files Are you sure that the LXF files will stay forever on that host? [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533 ]] I think so. The animal LXF Files are still on the pages and they use the same host. Jon002 LXF Files (Again) I see that you are putting LXF files on here, which is good. But I have looked at them, and I see that you built them yourself. Why they were built very well, there are not how they are built in-game. For example, the infected citizen you linked was the wrong color completely, and the robot mover was built differently than it is in-game. I'm going to be replacing those links with links to official models. You have built them very well, no doubt about that. But I'm pretty sure fan-made models don't belong on Wiki pages. I believe they belong on a blog post, where they are denoted that they are fan-made. Official LXF modles should be the only ones on Wiki pages, unless maybe there is no official LXF model. In that case, a fan-made one may be acceptable on there, but it must be noted that it is fan-built. And that fan-made model should be exact as possible to the official item. Again, great work on those LXF models. Keep building and working on them. But let's try to keep them on a blog post, unless they are official models, ok? ;) [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ''' 20:16, December 20, 2011 (UTC) You can download the LXF files from as soon as the moderators have approved them on this link: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=491856. Unlucky, because each file needs to be downloaded by clicking right on the icon and save as... Models that can be bought in game, can be found starting from around model 1000. http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=491856&n=1000 [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533 ]] Update! The LUGUI has been updated, please replace all text on with the following: Remember to report any bugs you might find in comments here! Thanks for testing! Sincerely, That code doesn't work, I just figured it out. Could you be a guinea pig for me and try another code? :P @import url ("User:ShermanTheMythran/wikia.css"); Remember to replace ALL text with that, and sorry about the mess-up. I forgot wiki mark-up doesn't work on CSS pages. Get in chat, it's easier to talk. LOL, okay. :) LU audio Talk to Le717 and Rioforce about that, they're the ones who figured it out and last we talked about it they didn't want me sharing any specific info on programs and stuff. Re: Audio I'm not telling. First of all, it's a secret. And secrets aren't cool anymore if they're not secrets anymore they are not cool. Second of all, the Music is already online. It's on LEGO Universe News and on YouTube. Third of all, this Wiki needs no music. Jamesster and Mythrun said it needs no music. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:05, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: LVL Files I know you didn't ask me (yet), but I will tell you anyway. LVL files are a special format. They can only be opened in HappyFlower. My guess is that they help peice the world parts together seemlessly. Nobody has learned to open them. I wish I knew how to open them though. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk''' 16:48, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Kelvin Hi! I am Kelvin! I want to ask is there any way I can talk with you privately? (It's not about Lego Universe) :D Btw, what help you need with the LU audio? I just saw the message above. And I can sure that I can help you :D And Rio: You are totally wrong. I am able to load all those lvl files and list out the information like models position. xDream Studio 15:31, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Error I get this error when I try to get to your website: Fetch Server Error Error Code: 591 Message: Fetch server error, The target server may be down or not exist. Another possibility: try to request the URL directly. xDream Studio 08:18, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Jaller, talk to me now in Nexusadvenures chat! Legouniverse182 14:02, February 8, 2012 (UTC)LU182 - using hacks to ban random accounts. - CJC 17:55, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Mine Minecraft Server (:P) So you are white-listed now. I have moved the blog here. I have finished making and updating the list of mods. So download the mods and tell me when you are done and I will turn the server on. -- 19:50, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I heard somewhere that yo know how to get the Lu worlds into unity would you mind telling me how?--Mythran (talk) 05:43, April 5, 2013 (UTC) For the nifscope which one do I download? The link you provided sent me to a place where I old download alike 6 different thinks That last one was me--Mythran (talk) 19:08, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Your comment What I was showing off was accomplished by me. :) If Earth Gauntlet had been done by pwjones or anyone else, the checksum would be public. It isn't, is it? I haven't been in contact with Humanoid in some time, so I haven't gotten anything from them. I've been working with what I had. 01:11, December 21, 2014 (UTC)